Hologram From Heck, Part 1
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Part 5 of the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga...


Hologram from Heck (Part I)  
Elsa is Struck Down with a Virus !  
  
Note: The new hologram computer system Elsa becomes infected with a foreign virus "planted" into the system by a group of "ship inspectors". Too late, the crew discovers the "inspectors" are notorious hackers known as The Society of Hacks. This is the fifth chapter of the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga.  
  
"We're just as doomed as doomed could be !"—Millie Nocturne, 'Lost Universe: A Goddess Flies'  
  
Chapter 1—Elsa's Program is Temporarily Stabilized  
  
Loki Swordshocker had done everything imaginable to contain Elsa's program to isolate the virus while the rest of the crew was on the trail of the so-called "inspectors" who had infected Elsa's interface. She felt hopeless, but Meredith had continued to use her phenomenal powers to help keep Elsa "calm" for a while. Loki was left to watch over her beloved creation while Meredith returned to bridge to her post to report on schedule.  
  
Electra had done some searches on the perpetrator's small space-cruiser known as the Wicked Jive. "The Database states: 'A Society of information thieves and miscreants known as the Society of Hacks repeatedly 'inspects' ships that pass through the Phi area. Their society is a relatively new one, but they are repeat offenders and to be taken seriously. Their leader, has unknown whereabouts and other determining factors about him or her are also anonymous. The small cruiser, Wicked Jive is the Society's main vehicle of destruction. They have only 5-7 crewmembers, but intelligence is their most powerful weapon.", Electra said, her hands gripping the console with frustration. "No worries, we'll take care of them. I've tried helping Ensign Swordshocker with Elsa earlier, but even the power of the gods would not calm Elsa's infected database. However, I was able to contain her a bit and she seems to have calmed down. But, I don't know how much longer the effect will hold.", Meredith said, a very serious look on her dainty face. "In the Arc we have a slim chance of capturing the criminals. I suggest that we take the Mantas. Meredith, continue to do what you are doing. The rest of you please follow me. We only have 7 Mantas, but 3 of us can fit into one at a time. Forward ! ", T'vam said, running to cargo bay as fast as she could, while her loyal crew tagged behind. Half the crew went and the other held down the fort in case the Wicked Jive decided to retaliate.  
  
Chapter 2—Haywire  
  
Mantas surrounded the Wicked Jive left and right. T'vam had hailed the navigator of the Wicked Jive, telling him or her that they were outnumbered and they had no other alternative but to stand down and come quietly back to the Arc to cure Elsa's sickness. At first, the navigator, only known as Oni wouldn't cooperate but she knew her choices of escaping the Mantas were very slim. Reluctantly, she gave herself up, and she also agreed to help T'vam. Her career was officially through at this moment, but at least she would have her beloved Pegasus to spend her life sentence with her. It wouldn't be much of a honeymoon, but at least they would be together.  
  
Oni, her beloved Pegasus and crew entered the Arc from the cargo bay and followed the Captain to the place where Elsa was held. Oni's most trusted companion, Morpheus began working on Elsa's interface. Just as he thought he had isolated the problem, Elsa had broken free of her containment and went completely berserk. She had disappeared. "Where is she ? Computer please locate Elsa !", Loki said, becoming very concerned. The computer responded, but not in its usual melodic baritone timbre. "I'm sorry, Elsa can't come to her post right now. Please leave her a voice mail and she will respond...WHENEVER SHE FEELS LIKE IT ! HA, HA, HA, HA !", Elsa's voice answered, maniacally. It was so loud that the Arc began shaking. "Terrific. Just terrific ! She's merged with your computer system !", another member of Wicked Jive named Opium said, his eyes wide and his voice full of panic. "Can't you do anything to stop her ?", Paige inquired, becoming equally concerned. "Unfortunately, none of us can, ma'am. We're at a loss here. We need the assistance of the one who created the Arc's computer system. He will know how to separate Elsa's programming from that of the computer's database. But we haven't a lot of time. She could infect the Arc's database...", Oni said her Asiatic eyes thin and showing signs of tears. Meredith felt completely incompetent in her abilities as one of the goddesses of the cosmos. She could do nothing to stop the chaos that was happening right now. But, she was somehow calmed. "Don't worry, Meredith. I will contact Chief Yeoman Goshen and hopefully he will answer our hails.", T'vam answered, telepathically. "Have no fear, our Captain has the situation under control.", Sharron said, confidently. T'vam simply nodded her head, a gesture to tell the crew to keep themselves calm while the Joan of Arc slowly began to lose control in the unknown confines of the Phi Quadrant.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Will T'vam's constant hails to Chief Yeoman Goshen be answered ? Or will the virus inside Elsa be unleashed ? Stay tuned for the second part of Hologram from Heck. Let's sincerely hope this isn't the end of the dynamic, charismatic crew !  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt August 26, 2002 


End file.
